


Wasting No Time

by kennedie_exe



Series: Promptis Fan Week [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bless Gladio, Blow Jobs, Explicit Blow Job, Grinding, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Ignis, Our boys are idiots, Prompto likes things in his mouth, getting caught, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: When you and your lover are alone and horny, obviously you're gonna do stuff. Noctis and Prompto are that horny couple but they suck at planning.





	Wasting No Time

**Author's Note:**

> Promptis Fan Week Day 5!
> 
> Prompt: Getting Caught
> 
> Time for dat good ole E rated shit for Promptis week ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 They knew this wasn't a smart idea and planning was neither of their strong suits. They were alone though, so all their rational thoughts of _we shouldn't be doing this_ were gone once they started touching each other. It started with short, quick kisses stolen when no one was looking. It soon escalated. When Ignis and Gladio said they were gonna go out for a bit, Prompto nearly jumped Noctis’s bones in the tent. They were being idiots right now but their horniness was taking over. It's been **_weeks_** _._ Weeks since the last time they touched each other in any intimate ways. Those simple shoulder touches and hand brushes weren't nearly enough. The frustration had built up through those weeks to this moment. A moment of stupidity really but they were thinking with their dicks instead of their brains right now.

 

Prompto was on top holding Noctis’s neck as he kissed him with all his pent up feelings he had bottled up inside. He was moaning into the kiss because fuck, he missed this a lot. He missed those sloppy, wet, urgent kisses between them during intimacy. He also missed the way Noctis’s cock felt against him. Damn this just felt so _good_. Noctis was holding onto his ass squeezing firmly as he ground his clothed erection against his. Noctis loved Prompto's ass. Just the way it felt in his hands and most importantly, how it looks all red when he slaps it or how it takes his cock so well. He really missed his ass. Prompto soon pulled back with a groan and began kissing Noctis’s neck as he too was grinding against him. They both fucking missed this. 

 

“Oh gods, I can't wait to get a fucking hotel room.” Prompto groaned into Noctis’s ear as he nibbled on it. 

 

“Can't wait hmmm… What are you gonna do when we get one.” Noctis asked in a mocking tone and soon let out a sigh when Prompto began sucking on his neck. 

 

“I'm gonna sit on your cock and ride you all night, that's what I'm gonna do.” He moaned out as he rocked his hips hard against the man below him. “What are you gonna do?” Prompto smirked and continued to suck on the prince's neck. Noctis gave his ass a slap and squeezed it hard causing the blonde to gasp and groan into Noctis’s neck uttering a soft ‘fuck’ at his actions. 

 

“The obvious really.” He began and moved his head so he could nibble at Prompto's ear. “We aren't just going to have sex though.” He spoke as he sat up and flipped their positions pinning Prompto to the tent floor. “I'm gonna fuck you all over the damn room.” He ended his statement as he ground hard against Prompto who gasped loudly. They both could cum in their pants at this rate. Yeah, they still had their clothes on. 

“Fuck dude, do you wanna give me a sneak peek?” Prompto looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eye before pulling him down for another heated kiss. Teeth clashed and their tongues swirled together. Their was so much saliva between them as they kissed like it was their last. Noctis pulled back from the kiss and smirked against Prompto's neck. 

 

“How about I cut you a deal. You suck me off and I'll return the favor with my fingers and maybe,” Noctis groaned into his ear. “my cock too.” Noctis gave the blonde's neck a hard suck making Prompto whimper out and chuckle. 

 

“Mmmmm I do like things in my mouth and I like your strong hands all over me and your fingers in me. And your offering your cock too? Deal.” Prompto responded before bringing the prince down for another sloppy kiss. 

 

This was a bad idea but once again, their minds were clouded by lust. They completely forgot about their 2 other companions that could be back _any_ _minute_ now. They didn't have that thought in mind at all when Noctis threaded his fingers through blonde locks as Prompto sucked the head of his cock. Prompto started off slowly. He stayed at the head of the throbbing appendage and tongued the slit licking up beads of precum before moving further down the length. He goes about halfway before he sucks hard and moans around what's in his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, you look so good like this.” Noctis moaned out as Prompto began stroking him firmly on the part not in his mouth. He soon rose up and began jerking him off slowly. 

 

“I told you I liked things in my mouth.” Prompto smirked as he nuzzled the length before kissing all over it and wrapping his tongue around it. He licked the underside going down to his balls giving them a light suck before coming back up to tongue the slit again before wrapping his lips around the swollen head. 

 

“I think you just like my cock in your mouth- holy fuck!” Noctis moaned out when Prompto sank all the way down his length. Prompto was an expert at giving head and maybe he had an oral fixation but damn did that make this whole experience better. The weight of Noctis’s cock in his mouth was so stimulating and Prompto could honestly get off from giving blow jobs alone. He opened his mouth wider, hollowed his cheeks out, and relaxed his throat so he could take all of Noctis’s cock down easily. He gagged slightly, it's been awhile, but he soon was able to accommodate and started bobbing his head. He prides himself on making Noctis wither with pleasure. The way his breath hitched and his low groans turned Prompto on so much. Every lick, every suck, every stroke made Noctis go wild and Prompto loved it. He loved seeing Noctis lose control. He thrived off his reactions. 

 

Noctis hand grabbed a little tighter into blonde strands as Prompto started up a quick pace. Noctis tried his hardest not to buck his hips up but it was growing impossibly hard to do so. Those sexy, slurping sounds were getting to him. Prompto looked up innocently as he goes all the way down to the base looking at Noctis with his lidded blue eyes. Noctis fixed his gaze on him watching him as Prompto repeatedly goes all the way down and back up. It was amazing seeing his cock disappear into the other's mouth;mesmerizing even. He wanted to remember that face forever. He wanted to remember this moment forever. 

 

Noctis was beginning to lose it now and it showed when his hips started going up each time Prompto came down. The blonde chocked a little but kept going nonetheless. He bobbed his head faster and Noctis began making the sexiest sounds he's ever heard. So wanton and  _ needy.  _ The boiling hot, knotting feeling was growing in Noctis’s stomach now and he was shaking. His hips started moving erratically as he face fucked Prompto. The blonde slurped and sucked as much as he could; his eyes streaming tears at the shear force. His jaw was aching slightly but he didn't care. He knew Noctis was close. This lasted a little longer before Noctis tipped over the edge. 

 

“Oh gods! Prompto… Fuck!” He bucked his hips up hard and held Prompto's head down as he came down his throat. Prompto worked him through his orgasm swallowing every drop of cum. They both were too in the moment to notice, but the tent was being unzipped and someone was entering. 

 

“Hey you two dinner is- Holy shit!” That was definitely Gladio's voice. Prompto was in the midst of swallowing the thick cum running down his throat with Noctis still in his mouth but soon pulled off letting some of the cum drip out of his mouth when he heard that familiar voice. That must have looked disgusting. He must look disgusting with cum dripping down his chin. Noctis scrambled for a blanket to cover himself up and a towel to clean the mess up. They both were blushing, embarrassed, and wow they really were stupid enough to do what they just did, here. Prompto soon caught his breath enough to speak. His face had a look of pure horror upon it. 

 

“Oh gods! We're so sorry Gladio. We didn't know when you and Iggy would get back and we got a bit carried away and-”

 

“Save it kid. Better be glad it's me and not Iggy that caught you two. Your secrets safe with me.” Gladio let out a laugh. 

 

“Uh thanks? We owe you one.” Noctis spoke still in disbelief of what's going on right now. He still can't wrap his head around the fact that they were caught. Maybe they should have been more careful. 

 

“As I was saying before… Ya know… Dinner is ready. But it seems Prompto might not be hungry right now.” The shield smirked and Prompto turned beet red at the words. 

 

“Could you leave us alone now? We'll be out in a minute.” Noctis snapped at him and Gladio soon left. Silence grew over the two before Prompto let out a sigh. 

 

“Dude, I can't believe he saw us. He saw me with your cock down my throat! This is totally embarrassing…” Prompto laughed nervously. 

 

“Very embarrassing but,” Noctis leaned closer to the blonde and gripped his chin. “I do owe you your part of the deal.” His voice was low and seductive. 

 

“Fuck… we can't do it now though… Iggy would suspect something.” Prompto stated. 

 

“Not unless we do it in the regalia.” Noctis said in a teasing sing-song voice and sucked lightly on Prompto's neck eliciting a quiet moan from the blonde. “You're still pretty hard.” He let a hand down to palm Prompto's clothed erection slowly. 

 

“Oh fuck man, what are we waiting for? Let's go!” Prompto spoke out wantonly. Noctis halted his movements to find and put his pants back on before grabbing Prompto's arm and dragging him out of the tent. They see Gladio and Ignis sitting and eating. The advisor looked towards them with a surprised expression. 

 

“Oh it's nice to finally see you two- wait where are you two going?”

 

“On a walk. We'll eat later.” Noctis said simply as he kept walking with Prompto in tow. 

 

“Yup.” Was all Prompto said as he got dragged towards the regalia knowing he was going to have the time of his fucking life. 

 

“What was that all about?” Ignis asked eyeing Gladio. 

 

“I don't know. Kids need some fresh air. They've been cooped up in that tent since we left.” Gladio only smirked and Ignis gave him a confused look but disregarded it anyways. 

 

Noctis and Prompto were planning on doing another dumb thing: Have sex in the regalia as if they didn't have to go somewhere in the next hour or so. 

 

Yeah, planning is definitely not their strong suits. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read and enjoy my entries, thank you❤️


End file.
